marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrian Toomes (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = Doris Toomes (wife); Liz Toomes (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = New York City | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Criminal, arms dealer; former salvage worker | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Goldstein; John Francis Daley; Jon Watts; Christopher Ford; Chris McKenna; Erik Sommers | First = | Quotation = How do you think your buddy Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys? Those people, Pete, those people up there- The rich and the powerful- they do whatever they want! Guys like us? Like you and me? They don't care about us. We build their roads and fight all their wars and everything, but they don't care about us. We have to pick up after 'em, we have to eat their table-scraps...that's how it is. | Speaker = Adrian Toomes | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Homecoming | HistoryText = Adrian Toomes used to run his own salvaging company. After the battle between the Avengers and the Chitauri in New York City, his company was tasked by the city council to salvage the remains of the Chitauri ships and technology scattered around the city. However, before Toomes and his crew could finish the job, he lost the contract to Tony Stark, who co-created the Department of Damage Control in a joint effort with the federal government. Faced with potential bankruptcy since he had already purchased extra trucks and hired extra employers for the task, Toomes decided to keep the Chitauri tech he had already salvaged for himself instead of turning it over to Department of Damage Control. Vulture In the years that followed, Toomes built up a fortune by stealing high tech equipment from Department of Damage Control, making weapons out of them, and selling them to criminals. He managed to get away with this by making sure he stayed well under the radar of the Avengers and the government. Even his own family had no idea of his arms trafficking. For his operations, Toomes constructed his own battle suit consisting of 2 huge mechanical wings. Things turned sour when two of his employees, Herman Schultz and Jackson Brice, accidently attracted the attention of the New York hero Spider-Man while trying to sell some of Toomes' weapons to Aaron Davis. Toomes was forced to interfere to prevent Spider-Man from capturing Herman and Jackson, and dropped the hero in a lake. Afterwards, he fired Jackson from his team because of his recklessness, but accidentally killed him when Jackson threatened to reveal Toomes' secret to his wife Doris. Duel with Spider-Man Toomes got into another fight with Spider-Man when the hero tried to prevent him from robbing a Department of Damage Control truck in Washington, D.C.. Toomes was able to escape by trapping Spider-Man in the truck. Later that day, Spider-Man saved Toomes' daughter Liz when she and her classmates got trapped in the elevator of the Washington Monument due to an explosion caused by an unstable Chitauri grenade. A third battle between Toomes and Spider-Man followed when Peter tried to catch the villain during an arms trade with Mac Gargan on board the Staten Island Ferry. Although Mac was caught, Toomes got away again when a malfunctioning weapon tore the ferry in half, forcing Spider-Man and Iron Man to save the ferry first. With both Iron Man and the FBI now being aware of his arms dealing, Toomes, along with Herman and Phineas Mason, decided to make one final heist before retiring. His plan was to hijack a Department of Damage Control plane transporting weapons from Avengers Tower to the team's new headquarters. Meanwhile, Toomes daughter Liz asked Peter Parker to the homecomming dance at their high school. While taking the teens to the school in his car, Toomes realized Peter was in fact Spider-Man. He confronted Peter with this knowledge, but gave him one last chance to stop intefering with his plans, threatening to kill him if he refused. Peter in turn realized Toomes plan to hijack the plane, and decided to stop him anyway. After first defeating Herman, who was waiting for Peter outside the school on Toomes' orders, Peter confronted Toomes in his lair. Toomes used his suit to destroy the buildings' support beams and make the roof collapse on top of Peter. Peter managed to free himself from the rubble and continued to fight Toomes on board the plane, steering it to crash on the beach near Coney Island. There, Peter and Toomes engaged in a final battle, which ended with Toomes suit getting damaged and exploding. Peter saved Toomes from the wreckage however and left him on the beach for the police to find. After his arrest, Toomes was sent to prison where he once again encountered Mac. Despite Mac's offer to team up against Spider-Man, Toomes decided to keep his knowledge about Spider-Mans' true identity to himself for now. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Vulture's Wings * Vulture drone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Michael Keaton portrays Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming. | Trivia = * Keaton's most iconic role is that of Batman in the Tim Burton films Batman and Batman Returns. ** Keaton has portrayed another bird-themed comic book character called Birdman from the film of the same name. * Toomes is never referred to as the Vulture in the movie, since he considers codenames to be too 'pro-wrestling' for his tastes. Only Peter Parker and Tony Stark refer to him as "the flying Vulture guy" before finding out his true identity. * The talon claws of Toomes' suit were built off of salvaged exo-suit legs from Ultron Sentinels. }} | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эдриан Тумс (199999) Category:Arms Dealers Category:Allan Family Category:Armor Users Category:2017 Character Debuts